La cime des arbres
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Ma réponse au défi du Poney Fringant. Il neige en Lórien, et une elfe se promène.


La neige se mêlait à sa longue chevelure blonde.

Un grand silence l'entourait. Elle leva les yeux vers la cime des arbres. Les branches étaient ornées d'une lourde dentelle blanche.

Elle ne faisait qu'une avec cette Nature assoupie et glaciale.  
L'elfe ne sentait pas la pointe de froid dans ce doux duvet immaculé. Ses pieds nus ne sentait que la soie et la légèreté de ce sol d'hiver. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément le délicat parfum de la Lórien.

Une dernière fois, elle voyait son royaume. Une dernière fois, elle admirait ce paysage à la fois si morne et si lyrique.

Mais qu'était cette petite forêt comparée à Valinor?  
Ah Valinor! Etre pardonnée enfin...

De loin on aurait dit une statue. La statue d'une femme, d'une beauté irréelle, vêtue d'une robe aussi légère que la neige et de la même couleur que celle-ci. Ses cheveux ondulés mettaient un peu d'or sur le tableau. Cet lueur, qui revenait ça et là sous la neige.

La neige qui voilait le bois magique.

Ses yeux étaient rivés vers le ciel, guettant un signe ou une quelconque bénédiction. De loin, et sans la connaître, elle semblait en supplication.

Mais il la connaissait très bien.

Non, sa fière dame, cette elfe à la couronne d'or, n'était pas en train d'implorer qui que ce soit. C'était sa propre personne qu'elle suppliait. C'était sa propre fierté qu'elle tentait de plier.

C'est l'humilité qu'elle recherchait plus que l'absolution. Car c'est en courbant sa tête qu'elle sera graciée.

Très lentement et délicatement, elle baissa la tête et se tourna vers lui. 

Il neigeait encore.

Et Celeborn, Seigneur de la Lórien, tendit la main vers sa dame.  
Sans briser le silence de mort qui les assourdissait; Galadriel, Dame de la Lórien lui prit la main.

Ensemble ils avancèrent dans la neige encore vierge. Sereinement, ils passèrent entre les arbres. Leurs mouvements étaient si paisibles qu'ils n'affectaient pas l'immobilité de ce tableau.

Mais bientôt, ils seront séparés. Ces quelques années, des poussières pour des elfes, ne seront qu'éphémères.Dans un avenir à la fois proche et lointain, ils seront de nouveau réunis.

Tout aura changé. Car c'est à l'Ouest qu'ils se retrouveront. Et ils ne seront plus Seigneur ou Dame. Ils seront simplement des elfes.

Elle devait se présenter face aux valar et à Eru, seule.  
Et elle désirait courber la tête sans témoins.

Jamais, le désir de revoir Valinor, ne l'avait quittée.  
Elle en était venue seule.  
Elle désirait y retourner seule.

Galadriel des Noldorin ne voulait pas partager cet instant de fierté blessée avec celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle désirait rester toujours la même pour lui. Et il le savait.  
Comme ils savaient tout deux que, peut être ils ne se reverront jamais plus.

Avec mélancolie, Galadriel caressa du bout des doigts l'écorce d'un arbre. Les années s'écouleront. Cet arbre croîtra, ses fruits écloront... Mais elle ne sera pas là pour voir l'or de ses feuilles.

Où sera t'elle?  
Elle entrevoyait déjà l'étincelant émeraude de Valinor. Elle voyait la frêle silhouette de sa fille. Mais aurait elle le droit de rejoindre cet havre de paix?

Peut-être qu'elle sera vouée à errer dans un océan chargé de brume et d'ombre. Où elle ne pourra ni se retourner, ni avancer. Où il n'y aura que souvenirs et amertume.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'arrêta. Celeborn suivit son mouvement.  
Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle pensait. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Leurs deux esprits n'étaient qu'un.

Il chassa tout envie de la réconforter. Elle ne désirait pas cela.

Mais il resta à ses côtés.

La neige avait cessé de tomber. Les deux elfes se recueillaient non loin de Caras Galadhon. Ils se remémoraient, silencieusement, de toutes ces années passées ensemble dans ce lieu chérit. Ils pensaient à l'avenir imminent de leur royaume. Un avenir auquel ils ne participeront pas. Et surtout, ensemble, ils se tenaient digne et serein face à leur destin.

Galadriel avait de nouveau levé les yeux vers la cime des arbres. Comme si, dans cet entrelacement d'or et de blanc, elle trouvait le courage d'assumer le choix qu'elle avait fait. Il y a si longtemps.

Celeborn la contemplait comme s'il la voyait pour la première et dernière fois. Elle était Tout: sa vie comme sa mort.

Et où qu'elle aille, il ira. Même si, dès le premier jour, elle avait toujours été comme une sublime apparition fugitive. Il l'avait suivit. Comme un poète suit un rayon de lune. Il l'avait suivit à travers Arda; pour se retrouver dans ce royaume dans lequel ils avaient régné. Et maintenant, après quelques siècles de répit, elle reprenait la fuite.

Pourrait-il un jour la garder dans ses bras? Elle s'éclipsait aussi vite que la neige fondait dans le creux de sa main.

Il brisa sa contemplation, pour aussi lever ses yeux, au-delà de la cime des arbres.

Peut-être que seulement quand elle retrouvera Valinor; elle cessera de fuir. Et ils pourront être enfin vraiment ensemble...

C'était l'hiver. Le Rhovânion était recouvert de neige. Et les souverains de la Lothlórien prenaient congé de ces terres et cette époque qui avaient été leurs.Car à présent, c'était l'âge des Hommes qui commençait.


End file.
